


And it was called Yellow

by Lucchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, coldplay references skxkdk, lumark, markhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucchan/pseuds/Lucchan
Summary: "Look at the stars""What?""Look how they shine for you and everything you do""... We're literally in my room"





	And it was called Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's here again. It's almost 4 am again... Help 
> 
> Also, english is not my first language, sorry if there's any mistakes 
> 
> Ps: I love coldplay skckdkd
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if u want: @xiuwantsme

"Look at the stars"

"What?"

"Look how they shine for you and everything you do"

"... We're literally in my room" Mark said, staring at Yukhei and wondering if he was drunk or something. No, he just was strangely random. 

"Should we go outside then?" He said clearly excited and ready to get out of bed.

They weren't doing anything special, just chillin', without the Netflix part. Mark stared at him again, trying to understand. 

"Are you bored or what?"

"It's not like I'm not enjoying your company"

"So...?"

"Do you know?"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you so?" He smiled, so stupidly cute! Obviously making Mark a bit softer. 

"We've been dating for like 7 months, good to know, right?"

"I like to tell you, by the way" He said, holding Mark's hand this time and randomly playing with his cute little fingers. "Do you know... For you I'd bleed myself dry?"

"That's so fucking creepy" Ok, he knew Yukhei was naturally strange and he fell for him in the most mysterious ways, but what the hell?

"I'm trying to be romantic here, you're not helping"

Then, Mark realized. It all made sense.

"Oh, shit, I know what you talking about"

"... Do you know?" Yukhei suddenly avoided his gaze, like a child caught doing something bad. Or he was just embarrassed. 

"That's a freaking Coldplay song. A pretty cheesy one"

"Oh, so you do know..."

"Everyone does... The 'bleed myself dry' thing, you freaked me out!" Mark laughed, slapping the other's arm with no strength at all. "What's next? You'll say my skin and bones turned into something beautiful?"

"Nah, that part is not cool at all" he pouted but pulled Mark closer, hugging him from behind and resting his chin on the other's left shoulder.

"I like this song, but it's way too cheesy for you to quote. Especially to me" Mark said, momentarily closing his eyes as he felt Yukhei's lips on his neck, placing soft kisses.

"I'll try harder" was the reply Mark received, making him smile fondly.

"I'll show you better songs, trust in my music taste" Mark unconsciously looked for Yukhei's hands and interlocked their fingers. Yeah, it felt nice and comfortable, they could be like that all night long.

"I trust you with all my heart"

"And what else?"

"I also love you with all my heart"

"I knew you'd say that" He turned his head to his left side, just to give Yukhei a peck in the lips.

"I'm predictable, but as I said, I like to tell you"

"... Thinking about it, at least you didn't said something like you died everyday waiting for me"

"I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more?" They inevitably laughed again, and Mark knew if he wasn't holding Yukhei's hands, he would probably be hiding his face in total embarrassment.

"That's too Twilight, you could never"

"Dying everyday waiting for you seems kinda extreme"

"Yeah, and guess what?"

"What?" He almost whispered, sending chills to the younger's body.

"The stars aren't Yellow, neither do I!"

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed..."

"Stop making Coldplay references!" Mark gave up, getting away from his embrace just to come back and sit on his lap, holding Yukhei's face and kissing him deeply this time.

Well, they were the cheesiness itself without even trying.


End file.
